


Between Breaths

by Sycophantism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gags, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Tongue gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima won't admit that he likes being tied up and dominated. Like hell he'd admit that being rendered helpless is so arousing to him. </p><p>Good thing these two already know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Tsukishima gets dommed to heck by two mysterious companions. (They're canon characters, but shh. It's a mystery.)
> 
> Inspired by a ""secret"" pic on tumblr ~
> 
> I wasn't originally gonna post this but I think we need more Tsukishima sensory deprivation. Let's get the ball rolling!
> 
> Pls enjoy UwU

Tsukishima couldn't hear anything. No, not that he couldn't hear anything; he couldn't focus on the music in his ears. It was deep, low, definitely sexual in nature but he didn't understand the language and he couldn't concentrate on it. Not with invisible hands raking down his bare skin, fingers dragging through his hair and lips scouring every inch of flesh. A black void surrounded him, pulsing and throbbing in tune with the beat and his pulse. 

He didn't know who was in front of him anymore, or who was behind. Clothes brushed against his skin, reminding him of just how unfair everything was: his hands bound together and covered by plastic, fingerless gloves; a pair of chopsticks lashed together at the ends snapped tight over his tongue, keeping it hanging from his mouth; glasses gone, clothes gone, every inch of him exposed and vulnerable and completely at the mercy of those around him. 

The volume turned up in his ears and he twitched, fingers clenching as he tensed, breath catching. A moment later the vibrator cranked up, buzzing hard against his prostate and making him buck, jaw dropping in a loud gasp that he couldn't hear. Gentle fingers ghosted over his stomach, making him suck in on reflex, before a desperate, wordless plea tried to work its way off of his bound tongue. Flexing it, trying to speak, he finally whimpered, toes curling as a gentle grip seized his leaking erection. A body flattened itself against his back, pressing him down against the mattress he was bent over. He could feel words being whispered against his hair, behind the headphone silencing it to him. Mumbling, disoriented, he strained to hear, only to moan as he was stroked. 

Someone else brushed gently over his hair, and he blinked dazedly behind the blindfold. Here was the person whose leg he was resting his head against, panting quietly. An easy nudge behind his other ear had him lifting his face just a bit, instinctively following the soft touch. Blind, deaf, bound, he wasn't fit to make decisions for himself; his body automatically followed whoever would guide him.

The head of a cock rubbed against his lower lip and he opened his mouth a bit farther. There was no way he could give a blowjob like this, but they seemed content just spreading their precum across his lips, down his chin. Tugging him a bit closer, more forcefully now, they rubbed the shaft against his cheek, the head almost disturbing the placement of his blindfold. 

More words that he couldn't hear. What were they saying? Damn it, he wanted to hear. 

The vibrations intensified and he bucked his hips, gasping and writhing, trying to rut his crotch against the edge of the bed. They had him stretched out as far as possible, long body bent at the waist, knees on the ground and stomach and chest flat against the bed. The hand on his cock squeezed and his movements stilled, panting open-mouthed against the leg, pressing his cheek up against it. 

The song changed. The beat was faster, almost made him feel more desperate. 

A palm lay against the back of his neck, fingers stroking up along his pulse. Then, slowly, the hand flattened itself down his back, bowing his spine forward before coming to the base, pushing his rump and pinning him down. A moment later something nudged up against his hole and he whimpered loudly, almost panicking, fingers scrabbling inside their encasement. The vibrator was still inside--

The cock pressed inside, easing its way in deeper, and he moaned, hiding his face against the other's lap. Arching-- trying to arch, his hips held down firmly-- he squirmed, panting, as he was filled to the brink. They reached the vibrator, and he could've sworn he felt it being pushed deeper in. Oh please, oh god. 

Withdraw, and re-enter; the slow, agonizing process of in, out, in, hold, and the vibrations burst back to life deep inside of him. Then the thrusting really began, and he was moaning and pleading hopelessly. 

The cock at his mouth slid over the surface of his tongue, sliding past his upper lip and making him jolt. The head brushed against the top of his palate, following toward the back of his mouth before laying heavily against his tongue. The wood must be uncomfortable but they didn't seem to mind, reaching underneath to grasp the tip of his tongue and drag it farther out, pull it down. Now it wouldn't be a problem for them, drawing out and thrusting slowly back in.

He wasn't Tsukishima. He was blind, and deaf, and naked, and desperate. He was need, need, need, he was the tip of an orgasm and a toy. He was powerless.

Whimpering, body shivering, he rocked back against the thrusting, trying to push his mouth farther down on that cock, squirming his hips to find friction against his own dick. Powerless, powerless, completely at the mercy of these two, treating him so well, so so well, using him however they wanted (just like he'd wanted). Not that he could ever ask. He could never ask for this. God he was so glad they just knew. 

The song changed. Slower, deeper, and as though they could hear, their movements changed rhythm; easing in, but so hard, grinding up against him. The cock in his mouth slipped deeper, until his nose brushed pubic hair and he couldn't breathe, lungs hitching and eyes flying wide open. Throat twitching, body jerking, he didn't move for several moments. Then shuddered, tried to pull back, found a hand at the back of his head that only pushed him back down. 

Dizzy, gagging, he went limp, didn't move until he was pulled off. Coughing awkwardly, feeling saliva drooling down his tongue, he swallowed around the mouthful of cock. That only drew it back in and he moaned weakly, nudging closer until it was lodged in his throat again.

A hard thrust from the back shoved him forward and he choked again. Writhing, gasping for empty breaths, he waited again until he was allowed to breathe. This repeated multiple times, he couldn't keep track, feeling hazy and hoarse until--

The song changed. 

Kisses brushed along his neck, his shoulders, and he was allowed to breathe again, panting around the head of the cock that rested just inside his cheek. Kisses, caresses, and a rough thrust as a vicious counterpoint. The vibrator was down again, but insistent, he could still feel it all the way inside of him.

The first bite made him jolt, whimper. The second had his head going limp, cheek pressed up against the other's leg as he gasped for breath around the cock sitting leisurely in his mouth. Another bite, the crux between neck and shoulder, and he moaned as teeth sank in. Fingers dug into his hipbones, dragging him slowly backwards to meet a hard thrust. Nails scraped at his shoulders, before a fingertip slid beneath him, dragging slowly along his windpipe and making him swallow. 

Slowly the dick in his mouth eased deeper again, far into his throat. He had calmed down, managed to relax his throat, until that finger brushed against his windpipe again and he gagged hard anyway, convulsing.

A harsh bite at the nape of his neck had him going limp, gasping for breath when the cock withdrew from his throat. Swallowing awkwardly once again, eyes fluttering shut, he lay between the two, all tension sapped from his muscles. There wasn't an inch of movement from him as they continued. It was too much, too perfect. 

The song changed.

The vibrator hit its peak, the cock ground into his prostate and the other lodged itself in his throat, teeth sank into his shoulder and fingers tangled hard in his hair to shove him down against the cock choking him.

A scream stuck in his chest, back bowing as his orgasm ripped through him. 

The touches grew gentle. The vibrator went down, and the thrusts in his mouth were slow, languid, not reaching far enough to trigger his gag reflex. They each found their own climax, and he swallowed each spurt of cum shakily, hips twitching slightly as he was filled up from behind as well. 

Both cocks slid away easily and he went limp against the bed, panting softly and nestling against the lap he was up against. Hands helped pull him onto the bed and he curled up, exhausted. The vibrator came out, his hands were freed, and finally his tongue was released. Drawing it slowly back into his mouth, swallowing, he tried to speak and found that it almost felt numb. And he was still deaf.

The headphones came away finally, and fingers brushed through his hair. Finally he could hear them, and words of praise, encouragement, finally reached his ears. It helped him relax further, eyes drifting shut behind the blindfold as he sighed. Now was the time for recovering, and after that, pretending he hadn't just gotten off to something so embarrassing. At least until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments ;v; 
> 
> The next chapter for Meltdown will be out very soon UvU


End file.
